Goddess Clan
The Goddess Clan is one of the five major races in the world of Nanatsu no Taizai. Overview Three thousand years ago, the Goddess Clan constantly clashed with the Demon Clan. However, the two were largely evenly matched and thus a tentative balance was created. At some point in time, they broke a treaty with the Demon Clan, and even slaughter many women and children they were holding as prisoners of war. However, when Meliodas had betrayed his own people for reasons unknown and severely crippled their strength by killing two members of the Ten Commandments, the goddesses seized the opportunity to strike and instigated the Giant Clan, Fairy Clan and Humans against them, starting the Great War As a result, the Demon Clan was ultimately defeated by the Goddess Clan and their allied clans and sealed away in the Coffin of Eternal Darkness for many years until the present day with Hendrickson unleashing the Ten Commandments after incompletely breaking the seal. Despite their victory they lost much of their power and the ability to maintain their physical forms in the war, and now seemingly can only be contacted through the Horn of Cernunnos, in the capitol of the Kingdom of Liones. Appearance Many of the Goddess Clan are believed and are actually to have angelic appearances with wings that were shown through Elizabeth Liones, when she first activated her powers as the Apostle of the Goddesses. There's even a stone portrait featuring a Goddess triumphing against a fallen Demon. In combat, they were shown to wear full-plate armor with long battle dress similar to most female Holy Knights depending on their choice of wear. Elizabeth eyes revealed.png|Goddess Symbol on Elizabeth's right eye Elizabeth healing Liones.png|Wings of the Goddess Clan manifested by Elizabeth's awakened power Characters Physiology The Goddess Clan appear to be an all-female race. They look like human women, but are much larger than any human and have angelic wings. Powers and Abilities The Goddess Clan is an extremely powerful race able to stand on equal ground with the Demon Clan, although it required the cooperation of the fairies, giants, and humans to seal them away. Members of the Goddess Clan share several common abilities: *'Healing': The Druids who worship the goddesses, channel their power to heal. This healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power although it didn't affect Meliodas for some reason. *'Flight': Given the nature of their wings befitting them of angelic appearances, this presumably allows the Goddesses to fly. *'Resurrection': Ban sought out the Goddesses to resurrect Elaine, believing that something like that should be easy for them. They do say that resurrection is an easy task, but it has yet to be shown if they were actually being honest. *'Ark': An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Trivia *The Goddess Clan may be based on the Valkyries from Norse mythology and the Angels from the Bible. Gallery Goddess Amber anime.png|Goddess Amber, artifact of the Goddess Clan Druids welcoming the Seven Deadly Sins.png|Druids, human worshipers of the Goddess Clan Elizabeth unleash power form.png|Apostle of the Goddess Clan Horn of Cernunnos active.png|Horn of Cernunnos, the communication relic of the Goddess Clan Nanatsu Legend.png|Goddess Clan fighting alongside its allied clans against the Demon Clan 3,000 years ago References }} Category:Clans